


双生

by Vities



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vities/pseuds/Vities
Summary: 骨科   略病娇果x杀手泰微阴暗注意避雷！！！！





	双生

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科 略病娇果x杀手泰   
微阴暗注意避雷！！！！

双生  
—再度呼吸

双生花，一蒂双花，却始终朝相反的方向开放。但到花期将尽时，两个花朵会极力地扭转花枝，在凋落的那一瞬间终于有了惟一的一次相对。  
“我们是双生，所以，谁也离不开谁。”

“台风于20时左右已经登陆M市，现在我在城市郊区的一个路口。大家可以看到，现在风特别的大，还有雨，而且外面是……”  
“啪”，门开的声音。  
田柾国关掉电视，抬眼看向门口一身雨水的人，抱怨地撇了撇嘴角，说：“哥哥怎么才回来。”  
那人身形一顿，然后有些慌张地转身，走进客厅。“国儿还没睡啊？”  
“没有，哥哥不在，我睡不着。”  
田柾国起身，这下借着客厅的灯光，才看清了那人身上被雨水冲刷过的残留的血迹，表情一瞬冷了冷，哼笑了一声  
：“金泰亨。”  
他把他逼到墙角，气息喷在他的脸上，语气里带着一丝笑意。“你又去杀人了。”  
金泰亨低下头，低低地嗯了一声。然后拽住田柾国的衣服，“哥哥下次不会了。”  
“可是你上次也是这么说的。  
所以哥哥还记得惩罚吗？”

金泰亨比田柾国早了2分钟出生。  
作为双生子，他们可以从对方的一个表情里读懂对方的想法。相似的眉眼却有着不同的性格—一个沉稳一个活泼。  
他们可以感知对方的疼痛，悲伤，快乐。  
包括在金泰亨和田柾国目睹着那个酒鬼父亲殴打那个水性杨花的母亲时，田柾国可以感受到金泰亨心里的痛苦，而金泰亨可以感受到田柾国心里的厌恶。  
那个女人是那个镇子上最美的女人，同样也是出了名的不守妇道。女人不知怎么，就从众多人中选择了那个贫穷的醉鬼。  
孩子刚出生的时候，那是男人最快乐的时光。他不再酗酒，而是开始找一份工作，上班，看孩子。一家四口其乐融融。  
那时候，是他们笑容最多的时候。田柾国会天真地摇着金泰亨的手，让哥哥给他讲童话故事。  
后来，女人厌倦了平淡的生活，又开始夜不归宿，每天身边换着不同的人。镇子上人们鄙夷的目光和刁钻的话语渐渐压垮了男人的脊梁。  
他开始赌博，喝酒，有时候输了钱回家就殴打女人，边骂着不堪入耳的话。甚至气急了连小小的金泰亨和田柾国也不放过。  
那时候，金泰亨会把田柾国护在身下，瘦小的身体承受着毒打。田柾国仰起头呆呆地看着哥哥咬着牙却一声不吭，明明眼泪都滴在了他的脸上，却还在他耳边安慰他，“国儿，哥哥不疼的。”  
骗子，明明很疼。明明每一次被打的地方都变得青紫。  
哥哥，你知道我感受得到的啊。

男人的精神逐渐失常，他打跑了女人，只剩下了两个小孩。偏偏两个小孩从来都不哭，都只是用着那双—和他们妈妈一样漆黑又漂亮的眼眸，狠狠地盯着他，就像是要把他撕碎。

他们还是跑掉了。  
田柾国在男人的酒里放了安眠药，两个人连夜赶路，离开了那个噩梦一样的镇子。   
  
金泰亨紧紧地抱着田柾国，两个小小的身子靠在一起取暖。他们瑟缩在天桥上，火车票花光了他们从家里拿出来的钱，于是身无分文只能坐在天桥看着人来人往。  
“国儿。”  
“嗯？哥哥，你冷吗？”田柾国脱下自己的破旧的外套，笑眯眯地说：“我不冷的，给哥哥穿！”  
“一起。”他把外套披在两个人的背上，脑袋变得沉重。饥饿，寒冷，疼痛，消磨着他的意识。  
金泰亨靠在田柾国肩上，迷迷糊糊地说：“小国……哥哥会一直保护你的。”  
“我们永远都不会分开的。想要分开我们的，”田柾国擦了擦脸上伤口裂开的血迹，“都会消失。”  
就像那时天空飘下的落在地面消失不见的雪。  
如果是为了你……

当金泰亨醒过来，他们在当地的一家破旧的孤儿院。那里大多是因为父母去世而被送去的孩子。  
脏乱的环境，永远吃不饱的馊了的饭，和一直在漏风的屋顶。  
孩子圈同样也是一个小社会，他们选出“统领者”，来聚堆，来打压异类。明明是几岁的孩子，却把等级分的明明白白。  
那些穿着补丁衣服的小孩，扯着田柾国的头发，一边叫嚷着：“看！他还有着乌鸦一样黑的头发！”田柾国无声地挣扎着，他费力地甩开那些营养不良的黄毛小孩的手，然后站起来瞪着他们。  
漆黑的眼睛。  
直到有一天，金泰亨一把拉出田柾国，然后一巴掌甩在挑事者的脸上，颇具攻击性的长相让小孩们顿时不敢作声。他冷眼看了看他们，然后拉走了田柾国。那只打人的手还在不停发抖。  
“哥哥很害怕。”  
“为什么不反抗。他们只会欺软怕硬。”  
“疼痛才会刺激啊。”他笑着晃了晃头。才会让自己知道，你还活着，还要呼吸。  
金泰亨深深地看了他一眼，轻声：“小国，我不需要你为我做任何事情。”  
“我什么也没干啊。”大大的眼睛有些疑惑，“哥哥难道觉得那天欺负你的人是我推下河的？明明是那些人诬陷你我才和他们争论……”  
“我知道。”  
我知道，所以，不要再说下去了。他闭上了眼睛。  


孤儿院的生活就这样熬着。直到那个叫K的男人出现。  
一个个脏乱的小孩都趴在门后看着这个衣着光鲜的男人，然后盼望着，盼望着自己会是被他领走的那个幸运儿。  
“这个，叫什么名字？”  
“先生，他叫金泰亨。旁边这个是他的亲生弟弟田柾国。是被父母扔在孤儿院门口的。”言下之意，放心，不会有人来找他们。  
K先生笑了笑，犹豫了一瞬，然后问了一句：“你是说，这个是哥哥？”“是的。他们两个关系很好，从来没分开过。”“是双生子吧。”“估计是。”  
他缓步走到金泰亨面前，蹲下来看着男孩精致的眉眼，然后说：“双生的话，那你觉得，是你跟我走比较好还是你弟弟来呢？”  
金泰亨看到了他腰间枪支的轮廓，停了一秒，然后看向他的眼睛。“我来吧，先生。”  
“哥哥？”田柾国拽住他的衣角，摇了摇头，“不要。”  
两双漆黑的眼眸相对，田柾国慢慢松开了手。他的目光移向了那个一直看着他们的男人，轻轻勾起了唇角。  
那是K先生一辈子都忘不了的眼神，在一个不到8岁的孩子身上，他看到了平时游走于黑道中都看不到的阴沉目光。  
那一年他带走了金泰亨。  
带走了田柾国唯一跳动的左心房。

“嗯……”金泰亨被一个深顶回了神。他被按在墙上，双手搭在田柾国肩膀。  
“哥竟然还分心…”他甩了甩微长的发梢挂着的汗滴，吻了吻金泰亨的鼻尖痣。可下身的动作却一点也没轻柔。  
金泰亨脸色绯红，眼泪从微红的眼角流下，软声道，“国儿，不要了，唔！国……”  
田柾国就这么把他翻了个身，改成后入的姿势，大力顶弄着，然后想到了什么，在金泰亨耳边吐气，“哥哥还记得第一次惩罚吗？”

在金泰亨被接走做K先生杀手的第二年，他偷偷地接回了田柾国，藏在了这个郊区的别墅。  
他用着刀尖上舔血挣得钱供着田柾国念书。田柾国聪明得很，一直跳级，刚过18岁生日就离开了大学校园，窝在别墅里做计算机技术方面的工作。  
第一次撞见一身是血的金泰亨，他的表情有一瞬间的兴奋，像是嗅到猎物气息的猛兽。然后他才沉声问他，“那个人要你给他杀人？  
哥不是告诉过我不能杀那些无辜的人吗？”  
“他们不无辜。都是一些背了几百条人命的罪人。”  
“但哥不是也说过，正义不是由我们裁决的吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，有些困惑，“哥哥是做错了吧。”  
金泰亨没说话，手指却揪紧了衣摆。  
“那哥哥来接受惩罚吧。”  
他把金泰亨扑到床上，后者没有什么反应，像是早就知道一样平静地看着他。  
“小国。”  
“哥？”  
“轻点。”  
双生花的生长方向从那时开始改变，像两只磁铁，缠绕着。  
你是我的影子，我是你的光。

金泰亨盖住眼睛，嘴里断断续续地传出抑制不住的声音。终于过了不知道多久，田柾国退了出来，释放在了金泰亨腿侧。  
“柾国。”  
他很少这么叫他。唯一一次是在K要带走他时，他轻轻的一声“柾国”。  
他们之间有太多不可思议的默契，比如他们从没说过我爱你，可这是他们心照不宣的秘密。  
或许因为这种爱过于畸形。  
以爱之名，病名为爱。  
田柾国垂眸，冷笑了一声，“这是第二次。”  
“对不起，我没有办法。我不知道他是怎么知道你的存在的。”  
他没有说话，只是大步走了出去。  
金泰亨顺着墙壁缓缓地滑到地上，呆呆地看着虚空。  
  
是你的名字 在维持着我生命的氧气  
是你的存在 将我从现实剥离  
我知道我在 把自己的懦弱强加于你  
可你就是我 无解无救的病因  
病名は愛たﾞった

K先生审判地看着金泰亨，“你……刚才回家了？”“没有，去执行任务了。”  
“泰亨，我派人盯着过你，我很好奇为什么你每次的任务都不会一击致命而是避开要害？”  
“他们都死了，没有人知道我有没有避开要害。”  
“他们，是怎么死的。”  
金泰亨冷淡的瞥了他一眼，目光移向窗外的双生花，两向生长，一方颓败。“天意吧。”  
“我派人去别墅了。”  
金泰亨回头，一瞬间眼眸染上了肃杀之意，他声音微微颤抖，一字一句地说：“你敢。”  
男人气极反笑，“你偷偷藏起了他本来就是错的。双生，一方为另一方付出一切直至死亡。泰亨，你是付出的那一方，那孩子被你养的太天真，我是在帮你。况且，杀手不需要仁慈，而田柾国的存在会让你变得软弱。”  
“帮我？”  
金泰亨掏出手枪，“砰” 扣动了扳机，打穿了男人的膝盖，又一枪，打在了男人的手臂。  
他阴狠的语气让男人后背冒冷汗。  
看着他跑出去，K先生才后知后觉的想起来叫人拦着他这回事。  
那个阴狠的眼神，他曾在8岁的田柾国身上看到过。那一瞬间，他甚至怀疑站在他面前的到底是谁。

金泰亨一脚踹开家门，来不及喘口气，就看到了一个黑衣服戴着面罩的男人正拔出插在穿着兔子睡衣的人身上的匕首。  
那人回头，黑色的眼睛带着诡异的兴奋。  
两个人迅速抬起手枪。  
“砰！”“砰！”  
子弹几乎是贴着脸颊从他们脸旁飞过，剩下耳畔止不住的轰鸣。  
金泰亨走进屋子，看向黑衣人，“你死了，现在可以走了。”  
“我会回来。”  
“…照顾好自己。”

“M市郊区处，一座别墅起火。大家可以看到，因为暴雨所以火势很快减小。搜救人员在别墅里发现了一具男尸，身份不详。本台将持续报道。”

—在没了你以后的日子，每一天都像是一万年—

两年时间过得很快。K先生一直反复观察着金泰亨的日常，却发现诡异的是——他离开了田柾国过的并不像他想象的那样差。  
而且金泰亨时常捂着右胸口发呆，有时自言自语，就像是身体里住着两个他。  
  
【我是，坏孩子吗？】  
【你不是。】  
【你讨厌这样的我吗？】  
【我们是一个人。】  
金泰亨放下手机，那边没有再回复了。这些年，他像陷在泥潭里挣扎的人，想要下坠又想要新生。  
可他现在才想明白，当田柾国第一次推了一把时，他是不是在害怕，是不是哭了，看到冷漠的父亲时他是不是……明明他曾是那个爱着童话的孩子。  
若是因为他……

【第二年，第760天。】  
金泰亨合上笔记本，看向咖啡厅玻璃上因为下雨而迷蒙的水雾。他记得田柾国很喜欢在玻璃上画一个大大的笑脸，笑着和他说，“哥哥，看！哥哥如果也可以这样笑就好了！”  
笑。吗。。  
他扯了扯嘴角，盯着座位对面的镜子调整表情。那张精致的脸上很少出现情绪，如果有，那么缘由只有田柾国——啊，又是田柾国……说起来，他还没有好好对他笑过，不知道，他现在在哪里……  
“泰亨哥，先生让我告诉你，他帮你查了你父母呆过的镇子。你父亲是去年出了车祸过世，没有你母亲的下落。”  
“车祸？”  
“嗯，估计是个有钱的主。熟悉你父亲的人说，是个年轻帅小伙，赔的钱比应付的还多。估计是你父亲想碰瓷结果栽了。”  
“……我知道了，谢谢。”  
挂掉电话，他起身准备离开。余光瞥到了玻璃好像有什么变化。  
金泰亨缓缓看向玻璃，那上面是从外面用口红画的笑脸，被雨水冲刷显得有些诡异。还有旁边一行已经不太清楚的字了。他愣了一秒，转身离开。  
——당신은 나의 심장입니다  
——你是我的心脏

黑道是一个更新换代很快的地方。强者存活，弱者被剔除。每个人都踩着别人的尸体一步一步地往上爬，然后不幸的失足坠落，幸运的继续竞争，哪怕头破血流。  
城市是罪恶的伊甸。  
金泰亨这么多年看过各种各样的人。冷漠市侩的镇子上的人，贪心的流氓，恶贯满盈的头目…还有一种是天才和疯子的结合。他们心里长着一个刺，不想刺到自己，就会去刺伤别人。  
有很多事，他都很清楚。  
比如K先生其实涉猎的黑道范围并不多，他铲除的也都是一些穷凶极恶的人，他们得不到制裁，总要有人消灭他们。  
所以他可以杀任何先生安排的人，而不会杀他。毕竟把他从地狱拉出来把他养大人的是他。

“K先生，久仰大名。”  
男人西装革履，修饰着完美的身材，刀削一样的下颌线，高挺的鼻梁架着无框眼镜，闪着银河的眼睛，红红的唇底还有着一颗小小的痣。  
参加这场黑道宴会的有很多女人随男人们前来，都不免被他的长相震撼—少年和男人的完美融合。  
他的手还悬在空中，脸上依旧挂着微笑，“怎么，K先生不是前两天联系我想要合作吗？这就是诚意？”  
被点名的人猛地一回神，立刻殷勤地伸手握住那只手，“抱歉，失礼了。。。田先生。”  
田柾国挑了挑眉毛，像是讶于他的好记性。他看了一圈，然后又看向他，“金泰亨呢？”  
“他……”  
“先生。”金泰亨从一边走了过来，看了一眼田柾国，然后道，“给您和，田先生准备的包间已经安排好了。”  
他不是没有想过会遇见田柾国，不过他没想到只有两年，田柾国就已经到了这条道上别人争着合作的存在。  
田柾国盯着他的眼睛，像是征求同意一样。金泰亨停了一秒，然后移开了目光，看着门外夕阳的余晖洒满这片土地。  
你明明知道你想做的我都不会拦着你。

K先生没有注意这些，他恭敬地半弯腰，说了声“请。”  
他实在是太好奇明明自己那天派去的人听见了枪声，田柾国是怎么活下来的。

“田先生真是好手段，短短几个月就可以爬到这种位置。”  
田柾国听出了他语气里的不屑，挑了挑眉，红唇微启，“我倒是很好奇，先生你对我为什么有这么大敌意。你……喜欢金泰亨？”  
最后一句话语气有些危险，K先生停了半晌，突然明白了什么，震惊地看向他。“他是你亲生哥哥！你们……你……怪不得，你那年……”会用那种眼神看我。不对，还有别的什么…  
红酒在高脚杯里晃动，光影透过酒色映在那张带着笑意的星眸里。“您真迟钝。”  
“所以你那时候是怎么逃走的，明明……”“明明听到了两声枪响。”“两声？”K疑惑地拧眉，“不是只有一声……金泰亨骗我？？！”  
K后知后觉地想明白了许多事，他的表情变得震惊，疑惑，最后只剩下恐惧。  
他看着眼前人年轻的挂着笑容的脸，很多想法从脑子里蹦了出来。  
所以，是田柾国杀了那个他派去杀他的人，然后换上了那个人的衣服。金泰亨和他正好遇上，双生的天生默契，他们一眼就知道对方是谁，在想什么，两声枪响合为一声。金泰亨再放一把火，自然瞒过了局外人。  
“你们……”他顿住了，更可怕的想法从他脑海里浮现。  
他声音颤抖地开口，“是你，补的刀。”还有……“那个小时候意外溺水而亡的小孩也是……”  
K先生谨慎地盯着那双眼睛，那双眼睛平淡得仿佛没听见刚才他的话一样。  
田柾国笑了笑，晃了晃酒杯示意了一下，然后一饮而尽。  
是默认，却也是否认。  
“你哥哥知道吗？我原来以为你是单纯无知的小孩，没想到……”是刽子手，是恶魔。有着天使脸旁的恶魔。  
田柾国起身，理了理西服，冷漠地看向他，说：“双生花，一方为了一方付出一切直至死亡。可是你看，我们哪个才是那个接受的一方呢？”  
他和金泰亨说过，“不管我是什么样子都不是你的错。”  
因为他只不过想填满心里的沟壑。  
他经常会对着镜子发问：你到底是谁？可回答的只有镜子里的人顺着脸颊滑下的眼泪。

“砰！”  
“砰！”  
K先生低头，诧异地看着自己身上的血洞，手里的枪滑到了地上。他缓缓回头，对上了一双漆黑的眼睛。  
“泰…？”  
“你碰了我的底线。第二次。”  
“哈，反，反正他，他也活不了。”K跪坐在地上，大笑着，不管血从他嘴巴流出，染红了雪白的衣服。在地上变成了心脏的形状。“我打中了他的心脏，他也不能活。”  
他用尽力气，抬起手枪，要瞄准金泰亨，却被“砰”的一枪打中了手臂。也是在那一秒他才明白，为什么田柾国会去最后结束那些人的性命——  
只是为了保护金泰亨。  
田柾国把枪扔到一边，踉跄了一下。金泰亨扶住他，微微拧眉，“很疼。”  
田柾国弯了弯眼睛，抬手抚平他的眉头，又向下，盖在他的右胸口，“不疼。”他低头靠在金泰亨的心脏处，低语：“还在跳呢。不疼的。”  
K支撑着坐起来，看着脸色惨白的金泰亨，又看着除了伤口依然完好的田柾国。

原来是这样……  
所以金泰亨一直都知道田柾国在做什么。所以金泰亨可以做杀手只是为了不让田柾国做一个冷漠的机器。他知道田柾国是他不敢承认的另一个自己。所以他一直纵容田柾国，一直接受着田柾国带来的一切，无论是什么。  
只是因为，田柾国的心脏在右边。而他心脏的热度来自田柾国。  
就像双生花，他把左边的心脏让给了他，他有了善念，有了情感，有了仁慈。而他只剩下对鲜血的热盼，剩下冷漠，剩下黑色的世界。  
从来就不是一方付出。那个黑色世界的光就是金泰亨。  
而他，K，在那年带走了田柾国的心脏。  
金泰亨是田柾国的心跳未熄。  
Love mutual. 

“哥为什么要留他一命，你知道我想杀了他的。”  
“够了，国儿。”他轻吻他的唇角，露出极淡的笑意。  
田柾国想到什么，笑了一声，“哥也觉得我是魔鬼了吗？也觉得这样陌生的我是个坏小孩了吗？”  
“不是。”  
——他私下去查了一些事，比如他们的父亲是看到豪车想碰瓷的结果没想到遇到的是田柾国，车直接加速冲了过去。  
医院的急救室，男人在死前最后一秒对他说了一句“对不起”，还有，“我是爱你们的”。只不过……“我不是个好父亲。”  
田柾国替他还完了所有欠的巨款，把骨灰撒在了海里。  
那是男人曾说过的。他一手拉着田柾国，一手拉着金泰亨，走在海边，“爸爸最喜欢海了，以后我们一家四口要一起来海边住啊。”  
其实只要说一句爱，  
只因为想听到一句爱。

田柾国从背后环着金泰亨，看向镜子里两个人相似的脸。  
“他说，他爱我们。”  
如果他再早说一些，也许所有的事情都会不一样。  
就不会有人被夺去那颗跳动的炽热心脏，眼睛里只剩下破碎的黑白。就不会有人被撕扯着成长，在负罪感里磨灭最后一丝希冀。就不会有，黑色的翅膀覆盖住白羽，在黑夜里绽开划开天际。  
其实K先生有一件事猜错了。根本没有补刀的人，那些人是他们两个一起杀的，相似的脸，谁又能看出端倪呢？

“哥哥不应该也说一句爱我吗？”  
金泰亨抬眸。  
两双漆黑的眼睛对上目光。仿佛那时候渺小的他们，在瑟缩中盯着对方的眼眸，诉说着我爱你这句简单的话。

“당신은 나의 심장입니다”

你是我的心跳未熄。


End file.
